Of good and bad days
by Monezyo
Summary: We all have good and bad days. Why shouldn't Camilla? And why shouldn't they involve an overly cute princess of not one, not two, but three kingdoms while we're at it?


Today was not a good day.

For thirteen-years-old Camilla this was supposed to be greatest time of her life. After all it was not often that she could actually visit her new little sister, confined as she was in this gods damned fortress. And yet, despite Corrin's adorable cuteness, the older princess mind was still troubled with very dark thoughts... and a few "consolation" thoughts on how to happily dismember the reason of all this.

Seriously though, Camilla loved her mother, but she often wondered if she loved her as well. And her last letter really hit home on her suspicions.

 _Camilla;_

 _you wandered off to the Northern Fortress again, didn't you? How many times do I have to tell you that nothing good can come out from your supposed siblings? Especially the Hoshidian one. Now listen here, young lady: Douchess Florianne organized a Grand Ball yesterday. I expect you to be here by Saturday; we will be seen by every Nohrian noble that matter, and you must behave like a true princess and, more importantly, King Garon's daughter. This will surely win us the King's favor, and you more than anyone know how much important is that for me._

 _Do not disappoint me, Camilla._

The more Camilla thought about it, the more her rage and frustration grew. Saturday was in a single day, and to reach Castle Krakeburg in time meant to depart immediately, with barely enough time to say goodbye to her little sister.

"I only arrived this morning, damnit!" That meant she could not take Corrin to the baths, or sing her a lullaby and cuddle her to sleep, or kiss her forehead while she slept, or wake her up in the morning and going to the baths again...

"I...ARGH!" It was a very good thing she was forbidden to carry her training axe inside the living areas; she would have destroyed all the forniture (and probably some of the guard's bones) by now.

If only she could be near Corrin right now; she would surely give her the mental serenity necessary to come up with a plan, or an excuse, or anything, really...

Unfortunately she was now beeing kept prisoner in the library by Gunter, who would never, ever let anything come in the way of his liege "study-booky-time", as Corrin had skillfully put into words, not even the princess of Nohr herself.

"That's enough! Now I'm going to the armory, I'll take the biggest axe I can find, and I'll UTTERLY DESTROY EVERYTHING IN MY WAY!"

Which of course didn't go unnoticed by the 11 other servants in that same, very room...

"WHAT! N-no, please! Please, lady Camilla, there's no need for violence!"

"I beg you milady, reconsider!"

"Y-you can't do this! Can she do this? PLEASE, tell me she can't do this!"

"N-no, gods please no... I already lost my sister in this same very way!"

Useless to say, the rants and begs of 11, scared to death, people did not help Camilla come up with anything good...

"ARGH... THAT'S ENOUGH!" and with that, she stormed out of the room, not really knowing where her feet were leading her. For a moment she tought she would actually found herself staring at armory, but what she had in front of herself was actually her second best guess.

"Library". Despite herself, Camilla felt a smile grow on her face. Simply being near her beloved little sister was enough to completly turn her mood, no matter how bad it might be. She noticed Gunter was nowhere to be found; most likely he was trying to restore order and peace among the fortress' servants. With a sigh, she approached the door. At least she could see the younger princess one last time before returning to her sad and depressing court life.

At least, that was her intention, because before she could even start to walk, the door slammed open and a little girl came crashing against her. Taken by surprise, Camilla took a couple of steps back to observe the mess that was her sister. She was wearing the same scale armor she always wore (really, she had never seen her with anything but it. If she didn't know better, she might think that it's a part of her own skin or something...), a blue cape loosely tied around her neck as a scarf and, obviously, no sign of shoes, or any kind of protection really, on her feet. What relly hit her, however, were her eyes. Not because they were red, or because her pupils were felin-shaped (and as strange as that may be, Camilla was becoming quite used, if not fond, to them), but because they were misty.

Corrin was crying.

"C-C-Camilla!" Before she had the time to even respond, the young princess threw herself at her, and started crying even louder, hiccuping from time to time.

To say she was angry was not a misunderstanding... it was an HUGE misunderstanding.

"Shh, don't cry. Did someone made you sad? Please, tell me who made you sad, so I can punish them..." ... maybe she should try and be a little less cold when threatening someone in front of her little sister.

"N-No, n-nobody was mean to m-me today..." _No? Then what could possibly..._ her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a book on the floor, a book that Corrin was carring with her before she run and embraced her. _Is that a book?_ _ **Human Anatom**_ _... oh no..._

 _"..._ b-but I found a book in t-the library, a-and then I started to read it, a-and then.."

"Then what?" She said with the gentlest tone she could muster. "I-I think I'm sick... I-I mean, the book said that I should have r-roundy eyes, and that my e-ears shouldn't be pointy, and that my t-teeth shouldn't be this p-pointy too, and then I saw t-that if they are I could have something c-called a mutation, and then I saw that a m-mutation can be really d-dangerous, a-and I..."

"Shh, it's ok, you've got nothing to be afraid of." "B-but if I'm sick t-then I could make other sick too! A-and if it's d-dangerous then I coulnd't s-see you ever again, or Xander, or Leo, or Elise, or Silas, or..."

Despite her better efforts, Camilla couldn't prevent a smile from forming on her face. While Corrin was definitely smart, she was still too young to understand that mutations cannot spread like a common illness, or that if it really was that dangerous, she would be long dead by now...

"There, there. You are not sick, dear."

"I-I'm not..?"

"Of course not. Don't you belive you big sis?" Corrin face lighted up, but only for a second.

"Yeah, b-but the book..."

"Don't you see how old that book is?" The little girl nodded. "It's so old that, when it was created, no one knew that, sometimes, when a person is so much special, they are born with little differences from the others, so that everyone can immediately see just how very special they are."

At this point Corrin's smile was bigger than Felicia clumsiness. "Are you saying that I have pointy ears, teeth and eyes because I'm super very special?!"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

That's all it took for the little princess to start screaming "Yaaaay" and jumping at her neck.

"Thanks, big sis! I love you soo much!"

"Hehe, I love you too, Corrin."

The younger girl took a second to dry her eyes, and then gave Camilla the biggest grin and puppiest eyes she could muster. "Can we go to the baths now? Pretty please?" "Ahah, of couse dear. After you."

It took less than a second for Corrin to start running and laughting at the same time, drawning the attention of an exausted Gunter and a few still panicked servants.

Camilla took a few seconds to watch her little sister, and found herself sighing in delight.

 _Sorry mother, but I won't be present at your Grand Ball. I have a little sister to take care of. And, to be honest, I fear much more her disappointment than yours._

And so Camilla found herself following the little girl.

Today was a good day indeed.


End file.
